


Under Wraps

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Sam are trying to have sex, but keep getting interrupted by their three year old.  Frustration and hilarity ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> This was written based on Klutzy_girls prompt. I also wanted to post it for her birthday! XOXO  
>  **Disclaimer: ******I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun!  
>  **Author's Note: ******I never put Kevin into any of my writing before. To be honest, I just needed a person to fill a tiny role in this. So...ta-da!

It’s midnight.

They’re being deceivingly quiet.  Quiet enough so that certain little three year olds with expert hearing actually think they’re asleep.

Dean’s taking Sam from behind, none to gently but that’s totally mutual.  He’s got one hand cupped over Sam’s mouth and can feel the hot breath against his palm while he works to keep all those filthy moans stifled.  Getting a better stance on his knees, Dean hoists Sam forward so he can slam into him harder, both their bodies rocking with the force of it.

He wants to let out a deep groan and tell Sam how hard he’s going to come but he bites down on the meat of his brother’s shoulder to silence himself.

Sam feels like a lot of things.  Right now, he feels like home in a tight, hot, constricting kind of way.  Sam feels…

“Papa!”  A pint-sized blur bursts through the door and propels herself at the bed.

Sam squeaks and Dean’s too stunned to keep up his tight grasp around Sam’s waist, making it easy enough for Sam to practically collapse to the mattress and struggle to find some type of bedding to cover his nakedness.

Dean’s the one who’s really in an awkward position.  He’s lucky Lila is too focused on Sam to take notice of her other father’s bare ass, but he’s still acting like a deer in headlights.  He’s painfully hard and feeling the loss of being buried inside his brother, but one look at Lila scampering across the bed kills all thoughts of arousal as he stupidly cups his hands over his groin like it will help.

Sam’s got things under control by the time Dean comes back to earth and buries his nudity under the sheets. 

“What’s wrong Li?”  Sam’s barely get the t-shirt he’s tugging on over his chest because Lila has fused herself to him.  “Li…baby…hold on a second.”  He tries to pry his daughter off but she whines and clings tighter.  With a huff, Sam gives up on his attempt to dress and wraps both arms around Lila.  “What happened, baby?”

“I had a nightmare.”  Lila tightens her hold and buries her face in a mess of blankets Sam tried to cover himself with.

Dean hates these conversations.  He hates them even more when he’s naked and his daughter just caught her parents having sex.  It doesn’t matter that Lila has no idea what she interrupted; it’s the principle of the thing, really.  Still, his daughter is shivering in Sam’s arms and he hates that he can’t lie and tell her monsters don’t exist.

Sam shoots Dean a worried glare before turning back to Lila.  “What kind of nightmare?”

“You and Daddy were dino-saws.  And you...You eatted me.”  Lila is clearly still upset because her words get increasingly frantic as they go on.

With a laugh, Dean realizes he can handle that type of nightmare.  He doesn’t have to lie and he knows there is no way in hell he is turning into a dinosaur – unless there are some haunted dino bones or something and he really doesn’t want to think about that.  “Li, baby, we’re not dinosaurs, and even if we were, we wouldn’t eat you.”

Lila turns her head enough to crack an eye at Dean, lack of trust clearly written on her face.

Dean shimmies down the bed so he is on his daughter’s level.  “I don’t eat little girls.  Especially ones with so much hair.”  Ruffling Lila’s hair, Dean smiles.  “It would get stuck in my teeth.”

Lila still doesn’t believe him but she loosens her death grip on Sam and pouts.  “But you eatted me!  And I…I…”  She sniffles and Sam holds her closer.

“Aww, Lila.  It was just a nightmare.  It wasn’t real, baby.  Look, see,” Sam holds out his hands, “we are still papa and daddy.  No claws or sharp teeth.  And we’re never going to eat you.”

Lila takes Sam’s big hand and explores it with her own tiny ones.  She looks almost ferretish, quickly scurrying her fingers over Sam’s hand in searching motions.  Satisfied, she reaches for Dean and he knows well enough to offer his hand up for inspection as well.  Lila’s fingers dance over Dean’s hand with the same searching movements before she takes in a shaky breath.  She’s not a dramatic child but right now she is far from done being upset.

Holding Lila’s head to his chest, Sam gives Dean a look of pity on their daughter’s behalf.  “Dean…”

Dean knows exactly what Sam’s thinking.  They’ve talked about this hundreds of times.  It’s a battle Dean’s logic usually wins out on but right now he’s facing the most intense puppy dog look from Sam and Lila and Dean knows he is going to lose.  “Sam…no.  Come on…we’re…we’re freaking n-a-k-e-d and she’s…”

“Can I sleep with you, daddy?”  Lila sniffles and looks so damn pathetic that one would have to be heartless to refuse her.

Sam answers for them, just like Dean knew he would before Lila even asked.  “Of course you can, baby.”

Dean glares at Sam for a moment.  He’s not scarring his child by sleeping nude next to her but he can’t figure out how to get into a pair of sweats because Lila’s clinging to him now.  He just…

“Love you, daddy.”  Lila’s voice is squeaky as she loops both arms around Dean’s neck.

And just like that, Dean can’t fault Sam for letting her sleep in bed with them.  “Love you too, Li.”  Now if he could only get some clothes on.

**************

Dean double checks the lock on the bedroom door before he returns to kissing Sam so hard they both end up breathless. 

They’ve gotten used to being quiet ever since they discovered Lila’s peculiar talent for hearing _everything_ , even in sleep.  They knew their child would be gifted but they had no idea it would be like this.  Dean’s blaming their paranoia; Sam’s going with some type of supernatural intervention.  Either way, Lila hears _everything_.  They’re just glad she can’t spell yet.

Keeping his mouth plastered to Sam’s, swallowing down every moan, he deftly uses three slicked up fingers to open his brother up.

Prepping Sam is a talent Dean’s excelled at and within minutes he’s got Sam’s legs hooked over his shoulders and is pushing inside.

Sucking on Sam’s bottom lip, Dean doesn’t have the patience to draw the process out.  Sam doesn’t either because he’s bucking up to meet his brother, making sure Dean is balls deep before falling down to the mattress and asking for more with a roll of his hips.

Dean complies with several thorough swift thrusts.  He builds up a rhythm and it’s been long enough since the last time they’ve done this that they’re both close to coming quickly enough to embarrass themselves under usual circumstances.  But this isn’t usual circumstances.  This is “fuck while you can get it” circumstances and while they both know they have to do something about that, they’ll take what they can get.

“Daddy!!!!”  The doorknob rattles before little fists pound on the door.

“Are you _kidding_ me?”  Dean freezes mid-thrust, keeping Sam’s legs over his shoulders.  He thinks that maybe Lila will go away on her own but he knows it’s just wishful thinking.  He _loves_ his daughter but he really needs five more minutes with his brother.

Sam’s eyes dart from Dean’s to the door and back again, widening enough to let Dean know that they can’t ignore their daughter.

Dean gives a shrug, “Maybe she’ll go back to bed.”

“Dean!  She’s three.  She’s our baby and…”

“And we’re never going to have another one if she keeps interrupting us.”  The frustration in his words is clear.  It’s been months since they decided to have another baby but somehow Lila has become the wrench in their plans.

Sam’s glare softens.  “I know, I want…”

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”  Lila pounds on the door again.  She’s not in distress but she is adamant.

“Ugh.”  Surrendering, Dean pulls up from the bed, letting Sam’s legs fall down and giving him the freedom to struggle to find his clothing.  Getting to his feet, Dean searches for the sweatpants he knows he lost somewhere near the edge of the bed.

“Daddddddddddy!  I had a nightmare.”  Lila’s voice is louder, like she’s pressing up against the seam of the door.

“I’m coming, Li.”  Hopping into his pants, Dean makes his way to the door and pops the lock.  In five seconds, Lila is jumping into his arms.  “Woah, Lila, calm down.”  Guilt at having contemplated leaving Lila alone for another five minutes floods into Dean.  He hoists her into his arms and snuggles her into the crook of his neck.  “What’s wrong, Lila?  Were we dinosaurs again?”

“Pirates!  And I had to walk the…the…the wood.”

“The plank?” Dean corrects.

Lila bursts into tears at Dean’s correction.

Dean makes his way back to the bed, talking in a whisper soft voice to Sam over their daughter’s head.  “Should we be worried that she keeps dreaming out us k-i-l-l-i-n-g her?”

“They’re just nightmares.”  Sam supplies.

Shushing his daughter’s crying, Dean crawls into the bed and wedges Lila safely between both her fathers.  “Lila, we’re not pirates.  We’re just daddy and papa, remember?  And we’re never going to let _anyone_  hurt you.  Ever.  Promise.”  Rocking her gently, her cries start to taper off.  “Promise.”

Lila snuffles and blinks the tears out of her eyes.  She looks exhausted from the breakdown she’s just had.  “Because you’re big and strong and we’re Win-chest-ers, right?”

“That’s right baby.”  Sam brushes his sweat damp hair back and kisses Lila on the head.  “You want some water, baby?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Lila nods her head, balls the blanket up in her hands and holds it to her chest.

“Okay.  I’ll be right back Li-baby.”  Kissing her again, Sam pads out of the room.

Dean watches him go and sighs at the thought of missing his chance with _that_ ass tonight.  His loss, however, is negated by the tug in his heart to make sure Lila feels safe.  “Hey, Lila?  Do you wanna sleep in papa and daddy’s bed tonight?”

Lila doesn’t answer, prompting Dean to look down at her.  His little girl is curled up against his side, fast asleep and clinging onto him like a monkey.

***************

“I swear to god, if you stop right now, I am going to kill you.”  Sam’s belly down on the mattress and so close to coming that he forgets to keep his mouth shut.

“You’ll kill daddy!?”  Lila’s scream comes though the door loud and clear.

“Shit,” Dean groans.  His hips slow now that he’s been made aware his daughter is awake.

“Don’t you dare stop.”  Sam’s growling, getting up on his hands and knees for better leverage.

“But…Sam…Lila…”  Dean fumbles as he tries to keep up with the new position.  Sam’s insides are clamping down on him and despite the awkwardness of the situation, it makes Dean’s heart flutter and arousal bubble low in his belly.

“She’s fine.  She’s…”  Sam slams his hips back into Dean and gets a satisfied sigh when he’s engulfed Dean’s entire length.  “Oh god, fuck…”  His words are so soft that Dean barely hears them.

It’s dirty and it’s wrong but Dean starts fucking Sam harder because they are going to kill their kid and hide her body if they can’t get off.  In Dean’s head, he feels like ignoring Lila for just two more minutes is actually good parenting.  They’ll be saner and more level headed when dealing with her latest nightmare.

When they finish, and Sam’s got his hips tilted up expertly in hopes of falling pregnant, Dean composes himself enough to check on Lila.

She had another nightmare.  This time Sam and Dean were cookies and Lila “eatted” them.  It’s a little disturbing but Dean thinks they’re making progress.  At least Sam and Dean aren’t some warped versions of themselves committing filicide.

****************

Sam’s riding Dean, bringing his body down so forcefully that Dean’s waiting for the chair to actually snap in two.

“Easy, Sammy.”  Grabbing Sam’s waist and helping to steady his hips, Dean tries to ground his brother.

“Ugh…no, Dean…need you…come on!”  Sam whines and rolls his hips to the right, out of Dean’s hold.  He picks up a frantic rhythm again, panting and letting out satisfied moans every time Dean is buried inside him to the hilt.

Dean gets it.  He does.  Lila is out with Kevin and they have precious few hours to themselves.  They’ve gone at it once already but Sam isn’t wasting a minute of their time together.  They’re knee deep in their commitment to having another baby before Lila gets too old to appreciate a younger sibling and Sam’s like a man possessed.  His brother grabs the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss and Dean forgets about being quiet or preserving the furniture.  He loses himself to his brother’s body and maybe that’s why his ears don’t pick up on signs of Lila’s presence until it’s too late.

“Papa!  Daddy!”  Lila skids into the room, stopping short so suddenly when she sees her parents that she almost falls over.  “What are you doing?”

Sam pales and falls off the chair, unsuccessfully trying to hide his huge form behind it.  Dean grabs for a throw pillow and covers his hard-on, giving his daughter a sheepish grin.  “Hi, Li.  We were…uh…we were just playing.”

Sam looks like he wants to die.  He’s flushed and ready to sign himself up for worst father of the year all while wishing he could disappear into the carpet.

The wheels in Lila’s head turn and she cocks her head at them.  “Playing what?”

In the end, Kevin saves them from actually coming up with an answer to that.  “Sam?  Dean?  Lila left her jacket here…”  He walks into the room, takes in the debauched forms of Sam and Dean and scoffs in disgust.  “Oh god guys, _come on_!  Seriously?  I never needed to see that.”  He grabs Lila by the hand and practically drags her out of the room.  “Come on Li, I’ll buy you some ice cream.”

Lila squeals and forgets about figuring out her parent’s peculiar positioning.  She yanks on Kevin’s hand and tries to drag him out the door quicker.  Kevin seems totally okay with that.

They both stay frozen until they hear the door close – really and truly close.  Lock and everything.

They’re embarrassed, but not too embarrassed to pick up where they left off.

*****************

Dean stares at the positive pregnancy test Sam’s holding in front of his face.

They’re both wearing matching smiles because that plus sign is one of the good things in life that they’ve learned to fight for.

Dean’s holding Lila on his lap, propping her high enough to reach the kitchen table and color wildly outside the lines in a non-dinosaur, non-pirate coloring book.  He grins and knows he doesn’t need words to let Sam know how much he loves him.  He also knows he’s going to get a smack to the back of the head.  “Are we ever going to have s-e-x again with two of them?”


End file.
